Giselle Sparks My Angel, My Goddess Rons POV
by marymoocow
Summary: Ron meets Hermione's American friend Giselle. They like each other but are shy. Will he win her or will she be Draco's girl? R&R I'd love to hear ideas. A new chp. 2! Hope u like it better.
1. 1 Whoa

Giselle Sparks: My Angel, My Goddess  
Ron's POV  
  
Disclaimer- I only own Giselle and all the dumb spells I make up here. (Coming soon- Giselle Sparks- I Must Have Her- Draco's POV) R&R Plz or i will never write again.

Chp. 1- Whoa  
  
September 1st. Going back to Hogwarts for 7th year. I wasn't so happy about it to tell you the truth. I lost my chance of being Head Boy just because I turned Crabbe and Goyle into giant apes and no one could figure out how to change them back for a week. Big deal. They needed a makeover.  
  
Anyway, back to the story. Harry was Head Boy and Hermione (no surprise) was Head Girl. They havd to sit in their own compartment and I was all alone. I was looking around for someone to sit with when I saw the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. My eyes opened wide and my mouth dropped.  
  
She had long black hair that went to her waist and had eyes bluer than the sky. She looked like her whole body was sculpted by angels. "Whoa," I muttered. "Look at her." Harry and Hermione turned around. Harry had the same reaction as me. Hermione just said "Oh, thats Giselle. I met her over the summer. She just moved to England. She'll be in our year. She's really nice." Then she called her over.  
  
"No what are you doing!" I asked Hermione. She just looked at me like I was crazy. Giselle was walking over to us, waving and smiling. "Hi, Hermy," she said. I noticed she had an American accent. "You must be Harry Potter," she said, shaking Harry's hand. "Nice to meet you. And that mans you are Ron," Giselle said, reaching out to shake my hand. I weakly shook her hand and said "I, uh, I mean, er- it's- um, nice t-to meet you, too."  
  
"Well, Harry and I have to sit in the Head Boy and Girl compartment. Why don't you two sit together?" asked Hermione. Please say yes, please say yes, I thought. "Sure, I don't really want to sit alone," said Giselle shrugging. She grabbed my arm and pulled onto the train to find a place to sit.  
  
While walking to the back of the train, we passed Draco Malfoy's compartment where he was sitting with his usual evil cronies. "Well well well," he drawled "If it isn't little weasel?" I felt my ears burn. Then he seemed to notice Giselle holding my arm. "Who's your little girlfriend," he asked. I could tell he was trying to sound cool and sexy. "Giselle Sparks, and goodbye," she said.  
  
We found a empty compartment in the very back of the train. " I thought I would leave that blonde boy. I could tell you didn't like him," Giselle said when we sat down. "Thanks a lot. I think he likes you," I said, grinning, and trying to loosen up. "Oh, I hope not," she said, making a face. "He has a horrid pointed face."  
  
The ride was very fun. We talked and got to know each other better. "Oh my gosh! Is that a Chudley Cannons watch? I love them!" I had gotten a new CC watch that showed the players flying around. The watch shows them playing teams they have beaten before. "Can I see it?" she asked. "Sure," I said, happy that we were getting along."  
  
I scooted over and she held my wrist, watching the Quittich players fly around. As soon as she grabbed my arm, I felt something happens, lets just say, 'downstairs'. I was hoping she didn't look down. I knew this was going to be a weird relationship, and a fun year.  
  
A/N- My first fan fiction. Next I'm writing Draco's POV. But you must review to see it. Please R&R and I will be your best friend for eternity!! Now who doesnt want that?? 


	2. 2 The Sorting Hat

Chp. 2 - The Sorting Hat  
  
(A/N- I don't like the title I made for the Draco POV. Plz give me suggestions and I'll take and I'll dedicate a chapter to u! I'm thinking of changing it to Giselle's POV. Thanks Sharap'n Princess for reviewing!) Sorry about the confusion if you read this, but I didnt like the first version of this chapter I made, and I left out some stuff (i.e. the DADA teacher) so I added a little bit of stuff.

The Hogwarts Express was slowing down, so we both put on our robes (in different corners of course). She must have liked my arm a lot, because she grabbed it again and pulled me into the carriage pulled by invisible thestrals. "Let's get a good seat," she said.  
  
I noticed Draco Malfoy following us around. He was trying to sit by Giselle on the carriage. He managed to get 5 seats away, and was constantly trying to catch Giselle's eye. She ignored him, which made me like her even more.

She asked me lots of questions about the houses. "My grandfather used to go to Hogwarts. He was in Slytherin. It sounds awful. Gryffindor sounds much better," she added grinning. I couldn't help but smile too. I heard someone scowl. Probably Draco. Oh, well.  
  
Giselle had to go with the first years to get sorted."I'll save you a seat," I called after her, hoping she would be in Gryffindor. I found a seat by Harry. "I got something to tell you," I whispered to him. "Well, tell me later," he said irritably as he wrestled some second years down to thier chairs. I sighed and put my head into my knuckle.  
  
I looked up at the Head Table. I saw everyone I expected to see, then I noticed the new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher. It was a woman, and she looked about in her mid-twenties. She had sandy blonde hair and green eyes with just a touch of blue. I noticed most in the guys in the Great Hall (the students, of course) staring and her and pointing and whispering.  
  
The Sorting was beginning. They were letting Giselle go first since she was a transfer. She sat on the stool and gave me a little wave. I gave her a big smile and a thumbs up. It might have been the light, but I could've sworn I saw her blush. Proffessor McGonagall walked towardthe stool carrying the Sorting Hat. After a few seconds, the Sorting Hat shouted,"SLY-".   
  
I drew in my breath. Giselle gripped the seat of the stool and bit her bottom lip. Draco began to smirk. The Hat stopped, then shouted," Gryffindor!" I heaved a sigh of relief and stood up and and clapped along with the other Gryffindors. Draco was saying something to his evil thug monkeys, but I didnt care.   
  
Giselle ran between the tables and gave Hermione a bug hug. Then she turned to me and gave me a hug too. But, to my suprise, she also planted a kiss right on the cheek. I felt my face burn. I didn't actually know how to end the hug, so I waited for her to. It took longer than I expected. The regular sorting started, from Abbern, Nikki in Hufflepuff to Zirkel, Christa in Gryffindor, the sorting ended.  
  
Dumbledore got up and gave his usual announcements about Quittich and the Forbidden Forest and Filches stuff about note using magic in the corridors. Then he said something that suprised me. "We'll be starting a new project this year. Every Saturday, immedeatly after breakfast, you will find a friend and study together. I think this will help study habits. You can have fun at the same time!"   
  
Harry chose Hermione, like I knew he would. She is the smartest girl in the whole school, and between me and you, he has a little thing for her. I turned to Giselle. Without words, we both nodded and had sort of a silent agreement. I figured we would find a nice spot next to Malfoy to study, just to make him mad. I couldn't wait to see the look on his face. I felt this was going to be the best year I had had in a long time.  
  
(A/N- Plz ignore the spelling. I know it sucks. I hope you like it and plz read the A/N above. R&R. I love my precious reviewers. I hope you like this chapter better than the other one. I do :P)


End file.
